SALVATION:Final Fantasy 7
by Hakucho-E
Summary: Cloud is dying in a deadly infection, and no one could be happier than Sephiroth. Sensual/angst Cloud x Sephiroth x Kadaj
1. Salvation

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story_

_This story is to Michaela and Mitts. I am totally new to Final Fantasy, but I was inspired to write this little teaser after watching the movie. I hope you will enjoy it, and please do leave a comment or two when finished. Much obliged._

_THIS STORY IS BEING RE-POSTED FROM ANOTHER SECTION._

* * *

**SALVATION**

The Virus. One millionth of the size of the human body, yet it is one of the most efficiently evolved organisms no advanced weapons can kill. No guns, no swords, no special talents or powers…nothing. It is a just organism, for it does not discriminate between race, gender or age. It has only one purpose; to breed, to live and to spread. It procreates through the blood, feeding off each heartbeat, poisoning the body, weakening the immune system until the body breaks down into a pale shell of dissolving flesh emptied of the spark of life. Although a terrible disease, it had the right to coexist with life on every planet. It was just as much a child of Gaia as the humans – as Cloud.

His breath was hot, but continuously slowing down. The battle only drained his body of the precious energy he so desperately needed to get well, but he couldn't give up. His lungs were screaming for air, his brain fighting for every impulse stolen by the tired muscles, which were commanded through frantic stubbornness. But in fact, Cloud was dying, and he knew it. One final battle. He couldn't win the infection that had spread through his entire being, but he could at least win against Sephiroth. He had no other choice. He had been the last guardian of the people against the evil of Sephiroth, but now this gate of protection was being breached. He had to win the final battle before his body exhaled the last breath. He looked up in the sky. Sephiroth was taking his ultimate leap from the air. His sword was held high and the blast would be a tremendous one. Cloud tightened his grip around the handle of his own sword. The winds were howling and the sky was as silvery grey as Sephitorth's silky hair that flowed over the shoulders of this evil warlord. The strike came. Cloud raised his weapon – then it all turned black.

Sephiroth wiped the hair from his face. The young lad was motionless on the ground, barely breathing. Sephiroth raised the sword again, ready to take the final assault. The boy wouldn't even notice his swift death. An evil smirk twisted the corner of the thin and slightly blue lips into a victorious complexion. This was easy – too easy.

Not much could be said about Sephiroth's heart. It was as frozen as the icy landscapes surrounding this part of the world. A mantel of glaciers kept his soul confined in hatred and memories of terrible experiments he had to suffer through as a once loyal Soldier of Jenova. And he has suffered since, feeding off the only emotion he could remember from his human past; abhorrence. His only purpose since that time of pain was to drag as many as possible into the hell he has been living in. If people could not hear his cries, he would make them feel his pain.

But as always, hatred had a loyal companion; its coach that carried it through the ages of man and it was called Pride. Sephiroth had his pride even if it sprung from evil. He would not take advantage of a disease to win the final battle. That was unworthy to him. He didn't care about the boy, but the greatest warlord ever would not go down in history as a coward taking advantage of a virus to gain power. No! Cloud, as much as he was despised by Sephiroth, was nonetheless acknowledged for his prowess and endurance. He was the only worthy fighter being able to stand against the warlord. That deserved more. The sword slid back into the sheath. Sephiroth bent down and placed one hand behind the neck of the boy and one behind his knees.

Cloud felt that he was soaring through the air. He knew he was dying and thus he smiled. He was soon to go home; home where he belonged.

One week had passed and the nightmares were endless. A fierce war was raging on, on the internal canvas of his eyes whilst the body was slowly winning the battle against the infections. The young man was drained of energy, but the skin was slowly regaining a pink shimmer as life returned to the numb limbs of a fading boy.

Sephiroth stood by his side. The bed was his own and no one had ever as much as touched the surface of the cold, black sheets, let alone slept in it. And neither had Sephiroth. His past had since long tainted the peace in his heart and mind. He couldn't sleep, for he dared not to shut his eyes. He saw only fear and pain. There was nothing that caused him so much fear as the fear of facing the darkness of his own soul; the soul that was beyond salvation. As it was now, he had chosen to give Cloud one last chance to a fair fight and thus accepted the responsibilities of having to nurture the lad into health.

The night had settled and the pale complexion of the sad moon was casting silvery rays through the arch windows at the head of the bed, illuminating the worried face of the exhausted boy as slight twitches told of the restless sleep within. Sephiroth had been standing there for hours, just watching and observing every feature and facial expression. He watched the young blond shivering as the cold air covered his wet skin with a slithering chill that reached deep into his bones. The young lad was chattering teeth as he assumed a foetal position to expose as little as possible of his body to the cold air. It was obvious that he was suffering from high fever, and wrapping a blanket around his body did not help. It was only soaked with sweat and further cooling the young body and exposing it to the risk of pneumonia. In some instances cooling the overheated body was good, but it also slowed the healing process.

Sephiroth was filled with resentment, but he knew what he had to do. Cloud had to rest next to something that served as an interminable source of warmth; a body. Sephiroth frowned at the thought, but with the visions of sweet victory awaiting following the fair defeat of Cloud, he removed his jacket and slowly moved closer to the sick one. He closed his eyes for he didn't want to witness his deceitful actions. Sephiroth felt he was betraying his true self, and as he rested his head against the pillow, he was determined to break the fragile neck of the blond. Now! Whilst he was still unaware.

* * *

One week later still, the silver haired warlord was once again fighting his own battle to stop himself from cutting the tiny artery pulsating weakly under the skin of the neck of the blond. The sword was trembling in his hands. Just one swift movement and it would be over. 

"This can't go on," he whispered to himself. It had started the first night he spent next to Cloud. He had awakened to the soft caress of a warm breath brushing against his neck. During that fateful night fatigue had overcome Sephiroth and thus he broke years of agonizing hell as he fell asleep. Cloud had stopped coughing and shivering, and sometimes during that night, he had moved up to the warm embrace, which kept him safe. He had turned around, burying his face in the curve of Sephiroth's neck and nuzzling the tense jaws as he found a position he was comfortable with. Each warm breath was sending unfamiliar sensations through Sephiroth's skin, making him slowly scurry away from the young boy.

The next day, Sephiroth's fingers had retraced the path of those soft breezes of hot air exuded from Cloud and when the night came, his embrace was slowly and insecurely opening up again to calm the trembling body lying next to him. Each night was taking him a step closer to courageousness as he discovered the simple pleasures once lost in the past. He discovered the calmness of deep sleep, the delight of the first rays of the sun as it stung the eyes in the morning, the few moments of silence at dawn when the creatures of the night were slowly giving way to those of the waking day, and the hypnotizing enjoyment of someone lying close.

Sephiroth's home was an abandoned mansion far across the world of the living and situated between flanking glaciers that hid him from the universe. It was a lonely and cold home. The vast halls and the dark staircase that united the two wings were lined with statues that were covered in frost. Now and then, the hatred and the heat of anger exuded by the master thawed only a tiny layer of the white crystals, making it seem as if the angels were weeping in his footsteps. And they were – Sephiroth knew it. He was a lost soul, one that would never be returned to the eternal circle of life. He would be rejected by Gaia herself. An outcast and evil personified in the eyes of many, yet his only sin had been to survive the tortures Jenova.

He thought he heard voices; familiar voices. Was he dead? Cloud had no perception of time or space and although his body was forcing him to wake up, the blond chose to linger on in the safety of the darkness. Against his will, the portals to the world opened and the light pierced his head like a thousand knives. It was daytime, the sun had reached the highest point in the sky and was intruding through the massive windows. Cloud frowned and as he made an effort to move, he quickly realized his body was far too weak to even lift an arm. After a few futile attempts to get out of bed, he reconciled with the thought of having to be bound to it for a while more. He didn't know how long he had been in this helpless state, but it was obvious that someone had cared for him. Cloud had no idea who had blessed him with such kindness, but the bed was clean, as his body and hair, and medications of all sorts were on the bedside table. The young blond took time to scan the room he was in. It was very gloomy although impressive in furniture and the height to the ceiling revealed the mansion of a nobleman. Black, heavy curtains were partly shutting out the blue world behind the windows whilst candelabras as tall as a man were holding weeping candles to produce heat and light. A large fireplace across the bed had just died, but the coal was still glowing with its last few breaths.

Then suddenly, Cloud's tired eyes caught sight of something that sent waves of chill down his spine and immobilizing his body with fear. That leather coat and the sword next to it. It was Sephiroth's! Why was it there?

Cloud was beginning to panic but the fatigue had taken its toll and he couldn't move. Sweat was breaking through every pore and as the footsteps form outside the door were coming nearer, the young blond was preparing for the swift death that awaited him. It was almost as if time stood still. Before the hinges on the grand door began to screech, millions of thoughts whirled through Cloud's head.

Why was he still alive? Especially if Sephiroth was near by. Could it be that the warlord himself kept Cloud alive? No! Hideous thought. It wasn't possible.

The hinges began screeching and Cloud had to make a quick decision. It was better to pretend to be unconscious. If it had kept him alive this long, maybe it would buy him some more time until he was strong enough to escape.

Sephiroth watched his own sad complexion trapped on the surface of the water in the glass he was holding. Cloud hadn't opened his eyes since he was taken to this mansion and not one word had escaped his lips, yet Sephiroth knew exactly what the young boy needed. After a whole night of anguish, Cloud's body had been covered in sweat and was in need of liquid. Sephiroth had washed Cloud's body with wet towels and observed how the youthful skin reacted to the warm water that left trails of glistening drops on it. It was such long time ago since Sephiroth felt the delight of water on his body, since he indulged in the slight chill as Goosebumps would appear on his skin, or enjoyed the touch of someone else. He couldn't even remember what that was like, for even when he was resting near Cloud, his trousers and boots were still shielding him form he sensations of contact. He only remembered pain and devastation. Sephiroth sighed and positioned himself close to the boy. Holding him clutched in the arms, Cloud rested his head heavily against he massive chest that supported his body.

The young boy did not know what to expect, but he kept his eyes closed. Curiosity was tempting him to open them, but fear kept them shut. A careful, wet caress tingled his lower lip and instinctively, Cloud's pink tongue followed the path of the soft fingertips. He tasted the drops on his lips and realized it was water. His body was thirsty and craving for the precious liquid, however, nothing could have prepared the young warrior for the overwhelming actions of the evil warlord. An intruding set of lips merged with his own, forcing him to open the mouth. Conflicting thoughts were posing a resistance within Cloud, but he knew he had to play along. He had to relax and pretend to be unconscious. He gave in to Sephiroth's will and the cool water slowly found its way down the dry throat. The young lad tried to fight the emotions whirling up inside, but he couldn't deny that the water tasted ever so sweet from the mouth of his greatest enemy. He opened his lips even more and drank ravenously. Each gentle brush against Sephiroth's mouth left a burning sensation in his quivering stomach and he knew his cheeks must be blushing, for the young body was coming alive in a way it only did during private moments.

The warlord took another sip that he handed to the boy and kept on offering his service until Cloud stopped drinking. He had previously tried to make the boy drink directly out of the glass, but nothing entered through the lips and so he had to find alternative ways.

Cloud was slowly put down on the bed and when the footsteps grew distant again, he dared to open his eyes.

"This can't be true," he mumbled softly. It was better to escape all this, even if for a moment. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Sephiroth was sitting in the armchair near the bed. Cloud was slowly getting better. He was sure of that, for the boy had never before reacted so oddly to such an intimate contact. The silver haired warrior allowed himself to smile at the pleasant memories of the eager lips craving for his own and the rosy cheeks coming alive. He submerged in analysing that swift moment already lost in the past, and came to the careful conclusion that Cloud had been kissing him back. Wasn't he? If not, what was that soft little tongue doing inside his mouth? Swirling around and exploring every feature of Sephiroth. The warlord touched his lips and tried to remember that innocent little game. A kiss. It's been ages ago, but it felt good.

"No!" He reprimanded himself. "Granted, it was many lifetimes ago, but it was wrong. He was a man! They both were…it was wrong."

The howling of the mountain wolf greeted the night outside and Sephiroth prepared to lie down next to Cloud. It was almost autonomic like a heartbeat. Cloud was no longer in need of warmth or a comforting embrace. He was getting well, but Sephiroth's body was answering to a different voice than that of his logic. For the first time, he kicked off his boots and removed his trousers and slid under the covers.


	2. Passion

**PASSION**

Four additional nights had passed by and during the hour of the wolf, young warrior Cloud kept a steady focus on the evil lord sleeping soundly next to him. He allowed himself to smile at the peacefulness that settled on Sephiroth's face as the moonlight enhanced his every delicious feature. No doubt, the warlord possessed a beauty beyond words. The long, silvery hair was like a spider web at dusk when the first rays of the moon was reflecting off the shiny silk, the straight nose above the symmetrical lips, the high cheekbones and the perfect curvature of the chin as it formed a slope towards the throat and continued towards that heaving, muscular chest. Cloud found himself gaping at the beauty lying beside and whispered carelessly; "How can something so stunningly beautiful be so horrible?"

To his greatest dread, Sephiroth opened his eyes and turned his head as he countered the question with another; "How can someone so pure at heart play such a dishonest game? You have been well for days, yet you allowed me to feed you through my mouth."

Cloud gasped and sat up, attempting to get out of bed, but Sephiroth quickly grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him down again. The young boy fought to get free, but it was merely waste of time and energy. He knew he wouldn't leave the bed tonight; simply because he didn't want to. Each blow he directed towards Sephiroth was but a flimsy slap and though his words of hatred echoed in his throat, they never reached the light of day. With his both hands properly secured above his head in the clutches of Sephiroth, Cloud calmed a little only to be swept away by the premonitions washing through his soul. Sensual images were connecting the two opposites through the predominant basic instincts that were flowing inside them as a part of Gaia. It was what linked everything into a circle and completeness; even the evil and the good. They felt their unconsciousness merge with each other and the walls began tumbling down until they couldn't even feel the ground. Evil intertwined with good and a battle they had never faced before was taking form. Sephiroth closed his eyes and as a spray of heat escaped his skin the massive candelabras came to life.

Sephiroth kept his eyes closed as long as he managed, for he knew that when he opened them again, life would never remain the same. There was someone waiting for him outside that darkness he had come to know as his refuge. There was a boy with hair like golden corn resting beneath his body.

Cloud had stopped wiggling and accepted the muscular statue pressing his own into the mattress. He focused on the shut expression of Sephiroth who refused to see the situation presented before him. It made him smile.

"Seph," Cloud whispered. "Look at me."

It was the fateful decision that ripped Cloud form the universe he knew and threw him into a maelstrom of confusion as he imbibed the essence of his foe. He had always seen the deathly pale of grey in Sephiroth's eyes, yet he was now hypnotized by the ribbons of colour as his body was filled with sensations he never thought possible towards an enemy. He heard the voice of Gaia as he reached to kiss the pale, bluish lips above his own; "What's his is yours."

Sephiroth knew this was the end of the old and the beginning of something new; something he had dream about but never been able to interpret. The future was daunting and he was questioning his disobedience towards that flash of warning he felt when he decided to have mercy on Cloud. But how could he have known? It had all been a dream, still he was afraid to let Cloud inside his bed. It was almost as if the warlord knew the heat of Cloud would spread deep into the bed and invade his dreams to come. At the same time, he realized he had to learn that passion could not be made in fear. If he wanted to make the dream come true, he had to allow himself to fall; fall into Cloud.

Sephiroth let go of the hands of the blond warrior and allowed for the fumbling fingers of the young lad to explore the scarred body above. With a soft touch, Sephiroth cleared the smooth face of Cloud from the stubborn fringe that covered the cheeks, and greeted the lips that were reaching towards his own. The kisses were innocent and soft, careful yet hot, but the bodies were motionless. Cloud responded with a slight moan to every little flicker of the tongue that played inside his mouth, but he dared not to display all the heat that burned inside his body. He placed his hands on the small of Sephiroth's back and played with a silky string of hair that he plaited and then undid what his fingers created. He was determined not to take the leading part of inviting Sephiroth into an intricate game, but as the excitement grew within he had to free himself from a tireless mouth to exhale a few words.

"Stop," Cloud panted. "Please stop."

At first, Sephiroth felt the urge to disobey and go against he will of the boy just to torture him, but something inside him refused his vicious mind. The warlord distanced himself enough for Cloud to catch his breath, although his lips were craving for the sensation of Cloud's breath and the softness of his responsive mouth. The blond warrior was an exceptional kisser and after so many years devoid of warmth, Sephiroth was filled with an insatiable hunger that drew him helplessly into the will of Cloud.

"What?" Sephiroth asked quietly and brushed his lips against the blushing cheeks of Cloud at which the young one pushed him away until the warlord was supporting himself on straightened arms.

"I just want to look at you," Cloud said and placed his hands on the massive chest before him. His fingers followed the well-defined curves of the muscles and the explored every little dent and crevice of the powerful abdomen whilst advancing towards the bulge hidden behind the black underwear. In the orange glow of the candles, Sephiroth assumed an angelic silhouette that was seductive to every sense Cloud employed with which to experience this perfect being.

The universe had turned into a shade of insanity as good and bad found a moment in time, a no-mans-land, where they could unite.

Sephiroth stole a sudden intake of breath as the trembling fingertips of a nervous youngster traced the edge of the underwear and then pulled it slightly down; just enough to expose the swollen, weeping glans. With his middle finger, Cloud caught a drop of clear fluid seeping through Sephiroth's tiny slit, and smeared it over the entire top of the throbbing penis. The young lad smiled with his gorgeous complexion as he licked the remaining film covering his finger. Sephiroth tilted his head a little; there was something inside that boy he hadn't witnessed before. Indeed, he wasn't as innocent as shallow impressions implied. He was beginning to suspect there was more to this young lad than meets the eye. Sephiroth didn't have to wait long before his suspicions were confirmed as Cloud audaciously announced his desire to be fellated. He spread his legs as wide as he could and demonstrated his stirred emotions by openly masturbating to tease Sephiroth into action.

Sephiroth replied with his usual smirk and sat down on his heels between Cloud's parted legs and crossed his arms over the chest shaking his head. Not because he didn't want to, but hearing Cloud beg for it was deliciously gratifying.

"Ask me nicely," Sephiroth said calmly but with a tinge of seriousness to stress his superiority compared to Cloud. However, he knew it wouldn't last long before Cloud would break his submissiveness and demand release.

"Alright," Cloud licked his lips and took Sephiroth into view like a hungry predator. He supported himself on his elbows as he placed a leg on Sephiroth's shoulder and pulled him closer whilst bucking the hips to meet with the warlord's mouth halfway. When the surface of his shaft was tingled by the moist breath of the silver haired lover, Cloud released a new command.

"Take it in your mouth."

Sephiroth smiled and placed a hand under Cloud's buttocks to support the juvenile body as he took the pulsating member into his mouth. Cloud's head flung backwards and with a deep groan he acknowledged the pleasure Sephiroth was giving him.

Though years of solitude cursed his soul, vivid fantasies of intimate pleasures gave Sephiroth inspiration to play with the solid member in his mouth. He sucked from the base to the very tip of the head and moved the tongue around the shaft to explore every bulging artery on its surface. He stroke the skin over the penis to the rhythm of his mouth as it travelled along the length of the member and stopped occasionally to nibble and suck the top. His tongue dug into the tiny slit as if he attempted to ravage that heavenly source of pleasure, but he had more than this in mind. If Cloud wanted release, Sephiroth would show him what it meant to have him as a lover.

Cloud almost lost his breath as the busy tongue flicked over his member and he could feel the saliva running down the shaft and flowing into the crevice between the cheeks of his bottom. It had been the most delightful diversion of the deed that made him cry out Sephiroth's name with elation. He had been so focused on the flickering tongue that he was completely taken aback by the slippery finger that forcefully penetrated his portal and relentlessly brushed against the prostate; repeatedly and tirelessly hitting that swollen little gland as the throbbing member was trapped in a stimulating mouth.

The juvenile warrior was panting heavily as strength failed him and he could no longer keep the body supported on his elbows. His torso pressed against the black sheets whilst his hips were wiggling in the hands of Sephiroth. Obscene words were released to encourage the lord to grant him release, but just as Cloud had suspected, Sephiroth was elusive and stopped just before the approaching orgasm could escape.

Sephiroth let go of Cloud and demonstratively refused to acknowledge the youngster's pleading for fulfilment. He even counteracted Cloud's attempts for revenge to satisfying himself, by nailing his arms along the side in a powerful grip.

Frustrated and ready to spend, Cloud began his beseeching of Sephiroth, accusing him of being a cock-tease.

"Sexy, attractive and damn gorgeous, but nonetheless a fucking cock-tease," Cloud whined whilst rubbing his swollen genitals against Sephiroth's stomach.

"Oh yes, and I haven't even removed my underwear yet," Sephiroth laughed before his teeth clamped down the hard nipples. Fighting against Cloud had its pleasure, but being able to torture him through this rapturous bliss was even more gratifying. To see him whine, moan and beg for Sephiroth's service was better than any battle he had fought before. His tongue circled the erecting nipple to overshadow the pain from the sharp teeth and continued sucking until Cloud was once again anxiously pressing his genitals against the hard body to reach fulfilment.

"Seph, I can't take it anymore! Please…"

"Please what?" Sephiroth added teasingly, releasing Cloud's abused nipple only a swift moment to ask the question.

"Get naked and straddle my face," Cloud panted with a frankness that surprised even the great Sephiroth. As the lord let go of the young lad to get undressed, he was attacked by the eager hands tearing the underwear off his body. Cloud smiled as the engorged, pale organ was swaying and bobbing to the movements of Sephiroth and licked his lips as he was preparing for the sensation of this tasty toy. He pushed Sephiroth on the back and positioned his hips over the lover's face, whilst he directed all his attention to the shaft he had been fantasizing about for a long time. Yes, it had been his dirty little secret, but nonetheless one he couldn't help indulging in. Many of his battles with Sephiroth continued in the bedroom at night, when he was stroking himself to the visions about this ruthless, but captivating lord. He had often wondered about the taste and the smell of Sephiroth's body and he could confirm that reality surpassed his dreams. His taste buds were indulging in the organically salty taste of the weeping member that filled his mouth to the limit. Cloud inhaled the scent released from the skin of the groin and covered the shaft with both his hands to stimulate the towering lover as much as he could. He enclosed his fingers just under the edge of the glans and squeezed it until the mix of pleasure and pain forced a slight whimper out of Sephiroth. It was the signal Cloud had been waiting for; he tightened his grip even more as his eager mouth assaulted the distended top with passionate kisses, licking and sucking. His actions only fuelled the pleasures of Sephiroth as he devoured all Cloud had to offer. The young man was thrusting frantically into the wanting mouth below his hips as the emotions boiled within, building up a pressure of madness ready to erupt. Cloud could no longer concentrate on sucking the shaft in his mouth, he just provided a haven for it whilst climbing higher on his own bliss. His muted moans spurred the delightful little devil inside Sephiroth as he pushed Cloud over the edge with his penetrating finger. Cloud arched his back with a roar, releasing Sephiroth as his head flung back and his hips descended fully over the face of the lord. The floodgates within opened and waves of creamy semen washed down the throat of Sephiroth who gluttonously swallowed every drop of the juvenile essence. Cloud's body was emptied long before the spasms stopped. His eyes were still screwed shut when his body was directed on all four.

Sephiroth witnessed his own erection pointing straight at him as if pleading for the same rapturous bliss as that which still rocked the body of the beautiful boy in front of him. He watched the tiny portal of Cloud; a muscle filled with blood and sensitized for stimulus and yearning for more penetration. Sephiroth bent over and pressed his wet tongue against the spasmodic muscle, moaning and taking pleasure in the subtle movements of the portal whilst cupping one hand over the groin that hang freely between the trembling thighs of Cloud. As characteristic of a youth, it didn't take long before another splendid erection was decorating the hips of the young lad. When he gathered enough strength to take control over his emotions, Cloud turned his head to catch a glimpse of Sephiroth. His big, blue eyes gazed upon the lord who pushed against the resisting entrance just to tease and to build up the frustration anew. Cloud freed himself for those few seconds it took for him to collect the phial of nutritious oil with which Sephiroth had supplemented his drink to heal faster. It wasn't a lubricant, but would do just as good. Cloud handed the oil over to the warlord and smiled as the cool fluid covered his entrance. Sephiroth's hands were delightful. His strong, long fingers reached deep inside of Cloud and the thickness of them was more exciting than what he had dared to dream. He had fantasised about this moment for a long time, and now it was about to come true. He had never been taken by a man before, but he could think of none other as perfect for the task. He loved to be with the girls, but there was only one boy truly dominating his fantasies; Sephiroth. He was ruthless and violent and darker than the black night in his soul, yet the question he uttered took Cloud by surprise.

"Are you a virgin, Cloud?"

The boy cast a glance over his shoulder; "No, not really. Why?"

"I felt you were so tight around my fingers, I gather you hadn't had so many lovers."

"No, that's true," Cloud sighed. "No one has taken me from behind before."

"Well," Sephiroth smiled, feeling honoured he was the first to gain access to Cloud in this way. "Let's see what we can do then."

Slowly and gently he pushed two fingers inside the boy, moving them slightly in and out until the muscle relaxed enough to allow for another digit to stretch the little portal to its limit. Cloud clenched his teeth, but protested against Sephiroth stopping his blissful torture. "More!" was his answer to a careful inquiry about the pain.

As an obstinate gesture, characteristic also of Cloud's fighting skills, the juvenile pushed himself against the intruding digits to the knuckles. It hurt, but it was far too exiting to stop.

With his head hanging heavily between the shoulders, Cloud exposed his final encouragement swiftly and as brutally as he could. He was lingering on the edge of a fantasy world, dizzy with elation and determined to be the one to receive the fruit of passion within Sephiroth.

"Seph," he panted and reached back to grab hold of Sephiroth's hand around his hips. "Take me! Fuck me now."

As a humble servant, Sephiroth inched his way inside the young lad, carefully forcing the entrance to open up for the massive flesh that was making way inside the warm cave. Cloud whimpered with pain, but he refused to let go of Sephiroth. The warlord bent over the young, muscular body before him and kissed Cloud on the neck whilst whispering soothing words to calm him. When Cloud nodded his consent to continue Sephiroth began rocking his hips; pushing in and pulling out. Elation was not enough to explain what pleasures shot through his body and drugged his brain as he beheld his proud, glistening shaft stretching the muscle that closely followed the contours of the engorged member. A few moans were followed by a slight whimper when Sephiroth's motions were taking speed. Cloud had to relax more and thus the lord reached around the swaying back and began tugging the thin skin of the hanging penis. He felt the immediate effect on Cloud. The muscles around his own shaft tightened, but the boy kept on moaning and seemed oblivious of the pain even though Sephiroth increased his movements. Soon thereafter the juvenile body began its own language as it met every thrust with a collision. High on lust and overwhelmed with the notion of taking Cloud's virginity, Sephiroth began pumping his hips against the firm buttocks of the boy.

"Harder!" Cloud groaned whilst he masturbated to Sephiroth's movements. The slapping sounds of body against body were filling the bedchamber that had stood empty and cold for countless years. Audible confirmations of passion and ecstasy were echoing off the walls as two impossible lovers were reaching the zenith of their lust. Sweat was pouring down the face of the warlord and his silvery mane hung in tangles, holding them together in a cocoon of rapturous bliss flowing out of every pore of his pale skin. Sephiroth felt as if an electric shock shot through his body; a flash of the ancient power that shaped and formed the life on this planet. He was closer to Gaia now than he had ever been before; she was flowing through him as every little cell in his being came to life with the powerful orgasm that was liberated with the lava of passion that melted the glaciers of his soul. He was falling like a star, falling into this world and finding a belief in an impossible life. He was set free with the echoing rumble that erupted from his chest as his pent up fulfilment unfolded into the receiving body of the orgasmic youngster. The sheets were stained beneath Cloud and his cramping cave milked the flood out of Sephiroth's shivering body. Sephiroth was gasping for air, for it seemed as if his lungs were paralyzed by this explosion of life that sent tingling sensations through every extremity. It was as if he had been submerged in lust. Sweat was pouring down his face and as befitted a proud warrior, the single drop of tear that balanced on his eyelids was wiped before it revealed itself to the world.

Sephiroth's massive body collapsed next to Cloud and he pulled the boy close as they began their journey to descend form the peak of their lovemaking. The youngster smiled and rewarded his lover with a series of kisses and whispers of his newfound lover. It was then, when the magic was broken.

"Cloud, you must understand that this is just a dream. This can never be true."

It was a vicious lie and to Sephiroth's surprise it hurt him just as much to say it as it did for Cloud to hear it. The truth was, everything that Cloud was, his every sigh in the night, his innocent kisses and those sweet caresses were all seductive and touched a deep current of love Sephiroth believed had been permanently terminated within him. He didn't care about tomorrow and had no thoughts about yesterday. All that mattered was what had happened here and now and how life would bounce back into its well-known pattern. Or would it? A moment ago he was falling from the stars; falling into Cloud. But who would catch him?

Cloud rolled on top of Sephiroth, his face drowned in sorrow and worry. The beautiful sapphires were shimmering behind a curtain of tears.

"Remember the last time we fought, Seph? It was when Kadaj died…remember?"

Sephiroth looked away and nodded, but his shame and regret was caught by the soft touch of a lovely boy hungering for the very same thing as the dark lord.

"Listen," Cloud sniffled stubbornly. "You said to me then you would never remain a memory to me, so DON'T. Be real! Make this remain REAL."

"Cloud," Sephiroth faced the youngster who had forever weakened his heart. He knew it. He would never be the same ruthless lord again. Cloud had implanted a seed of weakness within and with time it would break him down; consume him and leave him empty. It could only be filled by one person now on...his greatest enemy. How could a warlord allow himself to plunge into the heart of such a lovely boy? "You are asking for an improbable future."

"But it's not IMPOSSIBLE!" the young lad shouted, now broken by the fear and sorrow overtaking him. Panic settled within and words unspoken flowed freely out of him. "Look, you pulled me back from the abyss of Death and here I am now, you CANNOT throw me back there again. I have been dreaming about this for so long, you can't give it to me and then just let it all die like that. All that you do and are becomes a part of me too. Oh God, Sephiroth please...it's not fair. I think...I love..."

Tears were falling like drops of rain. Sephiroth pulled the young lad close and kissed his wet cheeks, tasting the salty sadness that he had not experienced since he had been a child. So much was lost when he became a Soldier. Maybe Cloud was right, maybe it was time for him to live again and reclaim what was rightfully his; love, passion, emotions and being able to sit in the sun without seeking the comfort of the dark.

He knew that mountains of stone, or a fortress of steel couldn't hold him down form reaching his goals. He would not yield for brutal machines or unbending laws. The only thing he feared was the winds of the heart, that had the power to blow him off his feet, but as a Soldier, he would get right up and stand his ground. Where was that now? It took him a swift glance in the eyes of his little lover to realize where his new ground was; beside Cloud. This young warrior had managed to catch and tame his heart; surely he deserved more than a night to remember. How about a future together? Was it really possible?

"And just what am I supposed to do in your world?" Sephiroth asked as he wiped Cloud's nose like that of a child.

"There are plenty of enemies out there," Cloud began with a trembling voice. "This battle will rage on longer than our lifetime. We can use someone as skilful as you to train and teach us."

Sephiroth smiled and kissed the snivelling boy. The blond little head was resting against the massive chest as Sephiroth calmed him down with gentle strokes over the frizzy hair. Suddenly, Cloud began laughing and said; "Can you imagine their faces when I come with you on the back of my bike?"

Sephiroth burst into laughter and nodded; "I wouldn't miss that for all the powers in the Universe."

Indeed, his plans were once to roam the Universe using this planet as his vessel, but with passion as his new life source, he had already been to the farthest end of the known Universe and right back…into the arms of Cloud, where salvation was to be found.


	3. Change

**CHANGE**

Their lives had changed radically since the last battle they fought. Cloud had been nurtured back to health with the purpose to be killed in a fair fight, but the life force wanted it differently. A legacy from the living energy source inside the planet, which kept all life united in a circle, had been reawakened through a thorn of passion neither Sephiroth nor Cloud had expected to find within such evil as that inside of the dark lord. It had changed Sephiroth into a complex-faceted creature with a unique connection to both worlds, and although he was trying to keep the balance between them, he was sometimes tormented by the nightmares that ripped the sleep from his eyes for days. He would wake up screaming, bathing in sweat and shivering with the cold that harboured inside his soul. And Cloud had with time realized that there were different kinds of evil. The one Sephiroth had been as a dark warlord, but also the pain and anguish that was now chasing the peace out of his heart and slowly turning him into the monster he used to be. Sephiroth was fighting a battle, which drained him of energy and the passion he sometimes charmed every person he came in contact with.

Indeed, the day they arrived, people hardly dared to come out of their apartments and Tifa was extremely suspicious about letting Sephiroth into her bar. It really was fun for both Cloud and Sephiroth to watch everyone's faces when they arrived to the city Nibelheim; especially those of the close brother's and sister's in arms. Although Sephiroth was tolerated, he was not easily accepted, something Cloud has been fighting against to overcome. He wanted to prove that everyone could change; even a fallen angel.

* * *

It had been fairly late at night when the two returned to Nibelheim and thus no one had been very observant of the unusual travel partner of Cloud. The Bar had been packed with former friends and current foes and thus Sephiroth was asked to wait outside. The music was playing pleasantly in the background when Cloud entered. Peolpe greeted him with overwhelming happiness, rushing up to the young lad and showering him with millions of question. Everyone wanted to know what had happend to him these past weeks, for no search party could locate his whereabouts after his fight with Sephiroth. However, since the darkness dissipated and the disease resided they were sure that no matter what had happened, Cloud had defeated the Dark Angel. 

"Not entirely correct," Cloud responded in an enigmatic way, but the awkward silence that emerged in a flicker of a second was brushed off by Zack's cheerful laughter, offering Cloud a glass of beer to keep him and Vincent company whilst finishing a nice game of Chess. Cloud, however, declined with a nervous smile and Tifa, who knew the young man enough to be able to read his features, asked across the room; "What's wrong, honey?"

Cloud managde to stutter through his frozen expression; "I have something to tell you guys."

"Well, c'mon then," Vincent encouraged the little blond with a carefree chuckle as he placed his feet on the table and sending a toast across the air.

"I brought a friend with me," Cloud laughed nervously with a deathly pale complexion.

"Where is she, you little devil?" Zack sniggered and walked up to Cloud to ruffle his frizzy hair even more.

"You didn't leave her outside, did you?" Aeris asked and shook her head. "Cloud, where are your manners?"

"He has none," Tifa threw in and both girls laughted at the healthy blush coloring Cloud's cheeks.

"Well, let her in, you little dawg," Tifa added with emphasis on the last word, but it made Cloud even more embarassed. Finally, Cloud came clean with his troubles.

"It's not a girl... it's... it's a boy."

Silence...

Silence...

Vincent shrugged; "Well, some of us are players for both teams and there's nothing wrong with that... more to choose from so to say. Don't tell me you guys haven't tried."

Silence... eyes oscillating between Cloud and Vincent, then stopping on Cloud again.

"It's someone you guys know very well," the young blond added and with that he unleashed an intensive guessing game where everyone was howling with enjoyment. All the names they ever knew were bouncing off the walls. Someone found it humorous to even bring up the names 'Shin-Ra' and 'Hojo' at which Cloud exclaimed; "Not too far from that, actually."

Silence...

Cloud backed slowly towards the door and opened it. He stretched out his arms in the predominating darkness outside and pulled the most horrific creature into the light. The smile on everyone's lips died and faces froze with surprize.

The silence was only broken when Vincent smacked onto the floor with a loud thud as his chair crumpled.

"Cloud!" Zack yelled and pulled out his sword. "What the hell is going on?"

"No! No, please, no!"

Cloud held his arms out, clearly demonstrating he was protecting Sephiroth; the dark Angel in turn threw Masamune on the floor in the middle of the room, showing sincere intentions not to fight. But it wasn't convinceing enough for everyone knew he was just as lethal unarmed as with Masamune in his hands.

"Get him out of here!" Tifa shouted but the sadness over this reception was reflecting off Cloud's face and so the girl gave in - allowing herself to be persuaded to let Sephiroth stay. "No! No, no and no... how could you? What were you thinking? No... well... alright, Cloud... just stop looking at me like that. But his sword stays behind the counter!"

Sephiroth shrugged and removed his coat, seating himself at the bar next to Cloud. Slowly, the tension eased and people got back to their previous activities but with their weapons close at hand.

"So, what will you have?" Tifa snorted at Sephiroth as she leaned over the bar.

The Angel buried his cyan gaze in the exposed cleavage and suggested; "Milk?"

"Keep dreaming," the raven haired girl cut in with a relentless attitude, but felt increasingly uncomfortable hearing his cocksure response; "I already have... numerous times... but then you had less attitude. You were sort of more compliant and..."

"Shut up," Tifa huffed.

Cloud started giggling.

Fighting hard to hold on to her anger was but a futile battle. Finally, Tifa released a faint smile and placed a pint of beer in front of Sephiroth saying; "If you can behave for the remainder of the evening, then this is on the house."

And life started changing...

* * *

Barret was too scarred by the sadness of life to let Sephiroth close, but his step-daughter Marlene was different. She feared Sephiroth at first, but with the open heart of a child, she was the first after Cloud to let him in. To her stepfather's great discontent, she was spending more and more time with "uncle Seph", than with her friends. Marlene had been collecting Sephiroth's feathers for a large fan she was going to make for Aeris to accessorize her evening gown. In exchange for a white rose, she got to climb up on his bed in the mornings and pick up the feathers lost between the sheets. By the time Sephiroth had a large bouquet of roses in his bedroom, Aeris was presented with a beautiful fan; each angelic feather seperately bound into a perfect symmetry. It carried Sephiroth's scent, which Aeris secretly admitted was not at all unpleasant. 

Another one charmed by Sephiroth's new façade was Vincent. It was an impossible match at first, but after a fierce challenge to the death, at which Sephiroth refused to defend himself against Vincent, talking had solved many thoughts of hatred and conflict. Vincent hated Shin-Ra and wanted revenge and at least THAT was something they had in common. And of course they were very good in fighting and that was a big plus they admired within each other.

Hatred was far more evolved within Sephiroth and although he wanted to live through eons, he knew being next to Cloud was the only way to live and to feel. Through those years he have imbibed the essence of life, he had felt more dead than those humans who he now shared dinner with or talked to during the closing hours of Tifa's bar. They lived more under those hours, than Sephiroth would in a lifetime. Vincent had once placed his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders saying; "It's easy to kill, my friend, it's the living part that's hard."

In that split second, they bonded and their discussions were sometimes even more deep than those Sephiroth shared with his beloved Cloud. It wasn't something he chose to do, but it was just another process by which a small gathering of close friends tried to understand the fallen angel, Jenova's last son.

Jenova's lost head had been found and through taming the energy of her dormant essence, Sephiroth was reborn into a fragile world. Therefore, Aeris had great difficulties to tolerate Sephiroth's presence. As a gesture of respect, he kept his distance until Aeris felt she could allow him closer. Sephiroth and Aeris shared a common path through their ancestors, for it was her race that stopped Jenova's plans to destroy all life. Convinced that Sephiroth was not capable of all Cloud tried to show, she refused to see the good in him. But that all changed when her orchid tree from her dead planet, started to fade from a ravaging illness. It was her only treasure from her ancestors and the planet that was slowly drifting into oblivion.

She had the power to heal, but far from enough to save the tree for with the fading plant, her powers seemed to abandon her as well. She had announced proudly that she would hold on to life as long as the last leaf remained, and when a single dry leaf was trembling on a bare branch, the surrounding friends were shattered with worry. It was then, when Sephiroth had slashed his arms to feed the tree with his own blood and the orchids started budding three days later. Aeris knew it took the life force from someone extremely powerful to change the course of Nature; to revert the powers of Death and turn them into life. There were only two people capable of that; Aeris and Sephiroth, but it could only be used for unselfish purposes. Following that event there had been a mental union between Sephiroth and Aeris.

"Seph, you dog," Cloud smiled and shook his head, when his lover returned home late at night after "helping" Aeris in her garden. "I bet you planted a whole bunch of seeds in her garden, didn't you sweetheart?"

* * *

Sephiroth the one winged angel was often referred to by Cloud as his lovebird, but the young warrior knew that the warlord was not the kind of bird that could be compared to an Albatross in terms of partnership. He was not a monogamous little dove, for he had an insatiable longing for affections. However, Cloud's suspicion of a more intimate relationship between the two was never confirmed. The only thing that troubled Cloud when it came to Sephiroth's involvement with Aeris, was the fact that his nightmares had become more and more severe. Although sometimes jealous, Cloud felt that there was a certain "meaning" to that odd relationship that had developed between Aeris and his angel, and a few months into Sephiroth's darkest hell, that reason had become evident. 

Before his time with Sephiroth, Cloud had been in a relationship with both Tifa and Aeris and that had not been a secret on anyone's part. Tifa's heart, however, was secretly split and belonged someplace else. She never spoke of it, but Cloud knew that she was seeing someone else's face when she closed her eyes in his bed. Sephiroth was the one to find out the identity of that lover. He was at Tifa's bar, relaxing after an exhaustive training session with Vincent and Squall. He had left the two peers at the training grounds, whereas he headed to the bar for a drink, hoping to catch Cloud there before going home. The warlord and the black haired young lady were engaged in talking about life in general when Sephiroth asked for another drink and as Tifa bent over the counter to hand it over, she lost herself in his complexion. She froze.

"What?" Sephiroth asked and leaned close to the girl. It was obvious she saw something she hadn't noticed before.

She brushed her black hair aside and got completely silent. The warlord reached over the counter to brush her cheeks as he asked again. After a short while, she began speaking.

"You know whom I miss the most? It's someone, I guess no one would have ever thought…it would be impossible but…I don't know. I miss him. We had fun fighting and we sometimes even had fun…you know," she wiped a tear from her eyes as she exhaled a sad smile. "It was so odd. We never thought it would lead down that path…we hated each other at first…like you and Cloud, I guess. But he was so much fun and…" she went silent as she drowned in Sephiroth's pretty face and said dreamingly. "He looked a little like you."

She did not want to reveal the name of her lost friend and occasional lover, until Sephiroth touched her hand and the images shot through him.

"Kadaj…"

Tifa backed away with sadness, but admitted with a nod. After that night, Sephiroth was missing. The entire group of friends were scouting for the silver haired warrior, but there had been no traces of him. By the fourth day, Cloud was beginning to feel the panic of loss. It was an alien feeling and a ravaging emotion that was breaking him down, but he had to accept that all traces after Sephiroth were lost and as a last resort to seek help, Cloud turned to Aeris.

"I know you can feel him," he said nervously. "You know where he is, don't you?"

She braided her hair and sighed as she looked through the window.

"Yes," she said with a meek voice. "Being with him was like getting a taste of that ancient energy that was flowing through my people and also what created Jenova…his mother. He gave a part of himself to me and now he will give it all up."

Cloud shook his head asking; "What are you talking about?"

Aeris sighed. "Cloud, Sephiroth and I were not lovers although I know you suspected that. We just had so much to discover together. If you had those powers you'd understand, but I cannot explain it in easier terms to you."

She got silent for a short while, and then continued with her usual kindness and calm manner.

"He told me not to tell you anything, but the nightmares have grown terrible. Each night was taking him closer to what he used to be and he told me he feared he would once again fall into the darkness. He couldn't face you with his fears, but he spent many nights talking to me about it," she added softly, walking up to Cloud and caressing his cheeks. "All this time with him gave me a chance to see inside his mind…and it's a very frightening place. Having to see those images every night, having feel all that dread can turn anyone into a monster. He has to shed that skin. You see, my sweet Cloud, in order for Sephiroth to live…he has to die."

"He is sacrificing himself?!" Cloud flew up from his chair with worry and freeing himself from Aeris touch. "For what?"

Aeris silence was confirmation enough and thus he continued. Sephiroth was sacrificing himself for the only person that matters to him; Cloud. "Where is he? You have to tell me!"

* * *

It took them two days and one night to reach the Forgotten City and the deep catacombs buried deep beneath it, but by following the trail of light seemingly spattered on the stone walls, the crew of Vincent, Squall and Cloud finally reached a vast opening in the cave from where heat and light was radiating. They could hardly see anything due to the sharp brightness, which cut through them like thousands of knives, but following a fierce battle against the ravaging heat, they found two bodies in a sea of light. The three friends were all shocked by the discovery of the two lifeless men hovering about in the heat like feathers, but were determined to collect the bodies even if it was already too late to save any of them.

* * *

Aeris was gazing down on Sephiroth's motionless body. He had a deep bleeding wound on his left scapula and there were bruises and burn marks all over his body. They had attended to his wounds, but it would take time to heal and his condition was not yet stable. Next to Aeris was Tifa. However, her eyes were not even noticing Sephiroth, but rather focused on the young man lying in a bed next to the warlord. She was completely lost in the pale complexion of Kadaj and the slow, superficial breaths his body was producing. He had no obvious damage to his body, but he was robbed of all his strength.

"How could he do this?" Tifa asked as she reached out to caress the silver locks over Kadaj's face. As in concordance with Tifa's question Cloud demanded answers to what he had witnessed. Why was Sephiroth in this state? What had happened?

"Energy cannot be destroyed just be converted from one form to another," Aeris muttered softly. "That's why he could bring Kadaj back. But what happened…are you sure you want to know Cloud?"

Aeris knew that the only way for her to find out what really happened was by using her channel to the dark lord and touch his body in order to see through his past. She was reluctant to walk inside his dark mind, but it was the only way. She took hold of Cloud's hand and then touched the pale forehead of the warlord. What Cloud saw, brought him to his knees.

Frightening images shot through their soul. They saw Sephiroth confronting the very essence of the planet. He was standing face to face with the life force he once wanted to destroy, but now he had been in its mercy. The deep cracks under the Forgotten City served as an opening to the force of the planet. It seeped through the wounded ground like fiery snakes, coiling around Sephiroth's body in an attempt to destroy the intruding darkness he was made up of. Indeed, Sephiroth was an abomination of Nature and without Jenova, he was an easy target and destined to be annihilated; but he made a bargain. The darkness in exchange of life. The snakes coiled around his body, dragging him into that lava of heat. His black wing extended in an attempt to shield the body, but it was ripped from the root, twisted out of his body, making him scream with agony and regret. The pain he inflicted on his enemies were eating their way through his body like worms dig through a rotting corpse, and the shame of heritage ravaged his mind like a parasite; implanting fearsome thoughts of his unworthiness next to Cloud. He saw what eyes cannot bear and the terror he harboured in his memories were gouging his grey eyes from within. Wherever the snakes touched him they left a mark of burnt flesh, slithering towards his terrified face and forcing into his mouth. Light was pouring into his body, suffocating him from within by killing off the legacy from the demigoddess inside each cell. From that burst of tremendous power leaving his tortured body, a new life was born through a cocoon of dust and essence.

Aeris could no longer endure what she saw and let go of Sephiroth. Cloud had come to understand that in order for Sephiroth to be free, he had to stop dreaming. Nightmares off all those he had killed haunted him at night and Sephiroth knew if the nightmares were to continue, fear would turn him back into what he once was. When he had given a part of himself to the orchid tree, the nightmares had stopped; even if only for a short while. Finally, he had to choose; to be with Cloud or to be Sephiroth. The choice was obvious.

* * *

It has been a week since the return of the new lord. Cloud sat down next to Sephiroth and held his hand. Kadaj was in much better shape and he had already been on his feet, whilst Sephiroth was still bound to the bed. However, it was a good sign that he was waking up now and then, being able to take a shower on his own and his appetite was increasing. The young blond smiled with a sigh as Sephiroth opened his eyes for the first time that day. 

"Hi lovebird," Cloud whispered.

"Not anymore, Cloud. I'm as wing clipped as they come," Sephiroth murmured in return, weary and exhausted with the pain.

"How could you do this, you fool?" Cloud asked and brushed the cheeks of the lord, but Sephiroth forced a smile on his lips and responded in a way Cloud had once done; "I don't feel like telling you."

The flaxen youngster nodded and snorted, but he wasn't angry; "Aeris said you gave a part of yourself to bring Kadaj back. She said you will never be the same again."

Sephiroth slowly lifted his arm that felt extremely heavy and caressed Cloud's face.

"I am still the son of Jenova and I can still bust your firm little ass if I want to."

"Ha!" Cloud protested in a huff. "You couldn't do that with my arms tied behind my back."

"Is that a challenge?" Sephiroth asked and pulled Cloud closer until their lips brushed. "Maybe we should see what you can do with your arms tied behind your back. Let's see whose ass will be grabbed."

Cloud bit his lower lip and smiled at the thought, which sent a flash of heat to his groins. He was amazed how easily Sephiroth could touch the deepest current of passion within him. They kissed a long time and the young blond relished at the sensation he had missed for a long time.

Suddenly, their privacy was interrupted by repeated knocking on the door.

"Just a second! I'd better answer," Cloud muttered into Sephiroth's mouth, reluctant to abandon the lips he was craving for.

"You do that," the silver haired lover agreed and then added. "I'll step into the shower."

As Sephiroth disappeared into the bathroom, Cloud opened the front door and cocked his head with surprise to find Kadaj standing outside. He greeted this newcomer with an insecure "Hey…um…come in."

Sephiroth stepped out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and hands busy undoing the tangles in his long, beautiful hair. He was feeling refreshed and it was obvious he was in a cheerful disposition, although he was taken aback seeing the young Kadaj in the room and displayed a careful enthusiasm. It was so strange to see him alive. Sephiroth had once used that young body as a vessel, one that Cloud destroyed in order to kill Sephiroth. However, death only affected poor Kadaj and his soul was taken back to the circle of that life-giving essence of the planet. Now, he was back.

"Seph," Cloud began, stepping closer to his lover, but stopped half way. "Kadaj passed by for he wanted to say something to you."

"Oh?" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow and sat down on his bed with his gaze focused on Kadaj.

The young silver haired lad across the room slowly walked up behind Cloud where he stopped. He was being insecure, but gathered strength and spoke with a trembling voice.

"I just wanted to…to…thank you…for bringing me back."

Cloud watched Kadaj from aside and smiled slightly at the childish complexion radiating off the face of the other warrior. Without even a thought, the curious gaze of the young blond was travelling down the profile of the slim body beside him and inadvertently Cloud licked his lips. There was an odd tension in the air and Sephiroth could feel it in every part of his body whilst his eyes were flickering between Kadaj and Cloud. What were those youngsters up to?

"What's going on?" the lord asked with his face turning more serious.

After exchanging a swift glance with Cloud, Kadaj snorted a smile and approached Sephiroth with swaying hips and a voice saturated with something seductive. He stepped up to the lord and stopped only when their knees brushed. Cloud followed shortly thereafter.

"What do you want, Kadaj?" Sephiroth asked, whilst watching the two boys in front of him standing unusually close to each other.

"Like I said," the young man voiced ever so sweetly whilst undoing the zipper on Cloud's bodysuit and exposing the fine features of the young, muscular torso. With the last statement, "I want to thank you", Kadaj released Sephiroth with his gaze and began a journey over Cloud's lips; kissing the mouth and sucking gently on a fleshy tongue that eagerly offered itself to this endearing abuse.


	4. Too hot to handle

_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER ON THIS STORY. I HAVE MORE TO COME LATER BUT THESE TWO STORIES "SALVATION" AND "FLYING HIGH" ARE MY FF7 DEBUTE, SO TO SAY. PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK._

* * *

**TOO HOT TO HANDLE**

It took a few swifts moments before Sephiroth could allow himself to fully comprehend the extent of Kadaj's display of appreciation, but once the notion of what was to come reached the depth of his mind, he encouraged the two young men to act on their desires. Kadaj and Sephiroth shared the same creator, Jenova's little army if she could have produced more of the Soliders, but the one winged angel was the most powerful one. A particular feature they shared was the fact that they were both as sinister as desirable. Indeed, Kadaj, with his slim body, the cat-like movements and the sweet smile was ever so seductive. No one, not even the good fighting against him, could deny the fact that Kadaj had the warmest, charming beam when he was in the right mood. The little silver haired warrior loved to seduce and after invading his body, Sephiroth had ravaged the mind of this lovely fiend, reading and indulging in all his dirty fantasies long after the youthful heart had stopped beating. The warlord knew about Tifa, and even about the darkest dreams of him offering fulfilment to this cadet. Indeed, fiendish little cutie had been fantasizing about Sephiroth's strong hands all over that slim body, and a busy mouth buried between those pale, creamy thighs. Well, well, well, they would now have the chance to take their past in to completely new levels adn perhaps give some of the fantasies a chance to take flight into reality.

Cloud released a few moans of delight as the strong explorative hands of Kadaj snuck inside the tight trousers to tease a flaccid member into a throbbing frenzy. Cloud placed his arms around the neck of Kadaj, holding on to and pulling close the dominant part, as excitement weakened his knees. Kadaj had an excellent touch that shot little electric impulses through the little blond, and those swaying hip-movements were even more exiting to feel than to watch. Of course, no one could walk with such graceful cat-like elegance as Kadaj, and that talent was now revealing it's full potential as hips rotated and ground against each other. Cloud was almost beside himself of exitement.

"Feel me Kadaj," the young blond groaned; eyes wet and feverish with desire.

Kadaj bit the cadet on the back of his neck, smiling as he explained boldly; "I feel a pretty big piece of you in my hands right now…you want me to feel _more_ of it?"

Cloud turned around, rubbing his engorged penis against he firm palm of his peer, panting; "Taste me."

The silver haired youngster lifted a gaze to catch the viewing pleasure in Sephiroth; a silent confirmation that his plans of gratitude were encouraged. He directed Cloud to the bed next to Sephiroth and removed every bit of clothing from the young body. He was kissing and caressing the naked skin exposed to the slightly cool air, but deliberately avoided to as much as graze the penis resting along the flat stomach. Kadaj turned to Sephiroth asking for directions.

"He likes to be fellated," Sephiroth responded with his voice choked with excitement, but he quickly regained control and pulled Cloud into his arms whilst leaning against the bedpost. The blond young man lay along the bed with his back against Sephiroth and his legs forced against his chest by the powerful grip of the lord. Cloud felt his groin and rear being vulnerably exposed to the maximum. It was a bit embarrassing to be so openly uncovered, but at the same time extremely exciting. Sephiroth was holding him down whilst Kadaj was receiving orders to do whatever his heart desired.

"Cloud has a little fetish for being sucked and use your hands too….he likes to be spoiled with caresses," Sephiroth explained whilst tightening his grip on the lovely youngster.

In an agonizingly teasing preparation, Cloud observed as Kadaj removed his clothes and crawled close to the blond like a big cat. His movements were as graceful as that of Sephiroth and at that moment it was evident they shared some common past.

Kadaj licked his lips and covered the pulsating member beneath his face with a blanket of hot breath, making Cloud frustrated and releasing slight whimpers of impatience. He wanted to feel the moist of that lovely mouth, surrounding his shaft and stimulating him with long, slow strokes.

Sephiroth could feel the tiny body in his arms trembling as the very tip of Kadaj's tongue circled the wet glans and he smiled with the delight of seeing the two men playing. The blond warrior swayed his hips and wiggled his body to be released, but even though Sephiroth had suffered an ordeal, he was still far stronger than the lad and thus, Cloud had to accept his blissful torture. Kadaj enclosed the shaft and took the entire penis into his hot mouth. Cloud felt as if the earth stopped swirling through space and pressed his back against Sephiroth as a deep moan escaped his throat. Kadaj's was generous in his actions and whilst one hand was stimulating the panting boy's throbbing penis, the other was holding and softly massaging the tender testicles to boost the emotions. His long fringe was gently brushing against Cloud's skin, softly tickling the body with each downward stroke of the mouth.

"Take it easy, Kadaj," Cloud moaned whilst embedding his nails into his own thighs to control the galloping feelings.

"Why?" Kadaj smiled as he intentionally sped up his movements; moaning tentatively as if it was he who was close to spending his seed.

"Please…ahh," Cloud begged through clenched teeth.

Sephiroth nodded at Kadaj to stop teasing his little lover, but he didn't count on being so overwhelmed by the two. However, he did welcome the "thankful" mood Kadaj was in and Cloud being devoid of sex for a while. Sephiroth invited the two lovers into his arms, his mouth oscillating between either the intruding tongue of Kadaj or the sucking lips of Cloud. Two pairs of arms were coiling around him, weaving his body into a web of caresses and cheeky, indecent nips at sensitive places. Sephiroth closed his eyes and allowed for his body to just feel, but at the unfamiliar sensations of a prodding digit near his entrance, he tensed his bottom and exclaimed with surprise; "Whose hand is that?"

Both boys stopped with an equally stunned expression denying the notion of any audacious behaviour. The warlord took them into view with a peer, but as the busy hands and lips began to spoil his body with pleasure, he once again relaxed and engaged in the game.

Kadaj moved further up to attend his face and head, fingers digging deep into that silvery mane as lips merged, whilst Cloud found a playground between the creamy thighs. The towering lord released his groans into the wanting mouth of Kadaj as sensation from his stimulated groin drugged his brain with bliss. He couldn't deny that his guilt over abusing Kadaj's body that lead to the young man's death, was now adding a delicious flavour to this moment. Sephiroth's kisses were flowing into Kadaj, cosseting him with excitement as the hands that once robbed him of life were now tingling his skin and invading sacred places.

Kadaj stole a sudden intake of breath as a finger slipped inside his cave. It was slightly stingy because the digit was not lubricated, but as the tip of the finger started pressing against the prostate, Kadaj lifted one leg to offer easier access to Sephiroth. He buried his face in the curve of the neck of the warlord and nuzzled it whilst indulging in the pleasure generated by the busy finger inside him.

From his position between Sephiroth's legs, Cloud could see every delicious indecency going on between his lover and Kadaj. He smiled as he witnessed his juvenile friend climbing onto Sephiroth's hand, groaning for more of that sweetness the lord could offer. To get attention for his idea, Cloud playfully bit down on Sephiroth's pulsating penis, making the lord snap back into reality as the pain shot through him.

"Cloud!"

Both silver haired sweethearts were gazing down on the giggling blond.

"You have almost forgotten me," Cloud claimed jokingly, touching himself to emphasize his abandonment as he continued. "I'm very forgiving though…and I have the perfect idea how you can make it up to me."

Cloud lubricated himself and lay down behind the great lord. For a few swift seconds he froze as he saw the scars from the terrible wound on his back. His fingertips travelled over the scapula and kissed the tender muscles. With each kiss, his body snuggled closer to Sephiroth until he could feel his member finding its path in between the crevice of the cheeks of the firm rear. Cloud took a firm hold of Sephiroth's leg and pulled it up, exposing the genitals to Kadaj's services whilst enabling a complete access inside that tight portal.

Sephiroth clenched his teeth as Cloud was slowly inching his way inside his lover. He had never been taken before and the dominance was only on his part, but being in the mercy of someone else had its pleasurable advantages. He was breathing his groans of encouragement against Kadaj's hips positioned strategically in front of his face. Sephiroth reached over the firm hips and filled his palms with the round muscles of the juvenile buttocks and pulled it closer until a weeping member was resting inside his mouth. Every muscle inside his mouth came alive to offer the silver haired juvenile all the pleasure he could muster.

Cloud closed his eyes and relished the sensation of a tight entrance drawing him deeper as Sephiroth began pushing his rear against his young lover. The cave was hot and wet inside, the muscles smoothly aligning against the entire shaft like a mouth, stimulating with slight massaging motions. Cloud was helplessly pulled into the depth of their lovemaking, grabbing a firm hold of Sephiroth as he pushed and plummeted inside the muscular body. The smell of Sephiroth's skin was growing increasingly strong as the pent up heat pushed seductive pheromones out of the pale body. Cloud licked the sweat pouring down the broad back in front of him, indulging in the appealing effect of that aphrodisiac only his beloved lord could exude.

Kadaj was attending every delicious feature of Sephiroth's penis and groin. It was filling his mouth to the limit, but he swallowed it like a hungry predator. His tongue dug inside the weeping slit, then circled around the entire top before he engulfed it entirely, repeated it over and over until Sephiroth's mutual actions were getting eager.

"You have a very delightful talent, Kadaj," Sephiroth groaned. "If I known about this I would have possessed your body for more than just using it as a vessel, little brother."

Kadaj purred almost like a cat at the thought of having Sephiroth deep inside him, but that would have to wait for another occasion. The lord was already pushing the cadet to heights close to a climax as his mouth massaged the swollen penis and nuzzled the contracting groin; brushing his cheeks against it.

From his position Kadaj could enjoy the sight of Cloud taking Sephiroth and with a generous caress, Kadaj spurred the emotions of the blond by giving him a little attention. Cloud seemed quite small in comparison to Seiphorth, but Kadaj could imagine the lord felt this frantic intrusion quite vividly as he had never been taken before. Kadaj was sure of that, for Sephiroth had been very tight and yes, it had been his hand prodding at the warm entrance previously.

Feelings were pushed to new heights. Cloud began pumping harder, plunging into Sephiroth as the curious hands of Kadaj as well as the spasmodic cave of his lover was pushing him closer to an impending orgasm. The silver haired young man in turn was reaching his bliss as thick fingers dug inside his portal and a busy mouth sucked the essence out of him. Sephiroth felt his body coming alive from a dormant state as the every little cell in his being trembled with the electric impulses that washed over his soul as his fulfilment unfolded.

Three enemies were uniting in a furnace of elation that sprung from emotions scooped from all aspects of life, reflecting off their past but transforming into a maelstrom of heat that stained the sheets with sweat, tears and essence. Sephiroth was swallowing his shame as the creamy fluid of frustration exploded out of Kadaj. Cloud reached past Sephiroth and held the two men close to his own body until the orgasm rocking his body ebbed out. He could hardly breathe as the overwhelming emotions washed over his body, but is gave him even more pleasure feeling Sephiroth finally relaxing in his arms and releasing the last remnants of his fulfilment with a deep sigh.

Kadaj turned around and snuck closer to the massive body now trapped between him and Cloud.

The sun had reached its highest peak on the sky, but neither of the three men felt the desire to get out of bed. With their heads resting on the shoulders of Sephiroth, the young men fell asleep. The former warlord was staring at the ceiling and thoughts were harbouring his brain. Just how much of his past was erased by that purgatory he had suffered through?

He closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a familiar burning sensation in his arms and turned towards the side where Kadaj was sleeping. His lifted his arm, pulling the lad closer. It all seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary…until the thought of loosing Cloud shot an arrow of energy through his limbs and his veins came alive with the life force that glowed through his skin. He placed his hand on Kadaj's skin and realized he was still able to break the surface of the body and possess it like a vessel. Fear was beginning to settle within, when suddenly, he saw Aeris on his inner canvas.

"You can never deny what you are, son of Jenova. But by embracing it, you can control it. You will have to learn not to fear yourself, brother."

The words seeded a flower of comfort within that would slowly begin to bloom. Sephiroth closed his eyes and fell asleep, feeling perfectly safe and believing in a possible future.


End file.
